


An unexpected ally

by Kjam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Fights, Gen, Humor, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: Piper attends a gala with her dad when a chimera attacks her. She finds an unexpected ally in one of the actors.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Tristan McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	An unexpected ally

Piper regretted coming to this gala the moment she stepped out of the limousine. the flashing lights, the paparazzi screaming at them, the overzealous journalists: a one of a kind nightmare. Thankfully they weren’t allowed in the hall. So here she is: awkwardly standing next to the buffet, where a bottle of champagne is worth more than an average person’s monthly paycheck. She looks for her dad. This was supposed to be a bonding evening. Dad promised that they would chat and dance together all night. That was the only reason Piper came. She fiercely hated galas, she would take a sword fight with Clarise any day. Maybe even fighting with a monster was better than this. But this was the only time her dad could be with her before she went to Camp Half-Blood, and he said that this time would be different than all the other galas she attended. She should have known better. Dad is in the corner, chatting up some big-shot director. Piper eyes the sandwiches, but her dress is already too tight. She can’t even recognize herself as she catches a glimpse in a mirror. Mom would be proud, but Piper would much rather wear a shirt and jeans. A server comes up to her to with a tray full of drinks.  
"Champagne?"  
"Oh, I can’t drink yet, thanks."  
The waitress smiles at her, but something feels off about her. Are those fangs?!  
"Piper McLean."  
Oh no. This isn’t happening.  
"You and your friends made the wrong people angry."  
"That’s the story of my life" she mutters, as she is backing away.  
The waitress’s blond hair morphs into a mane.  
"You will come with me as a hostage."  
"I don’t think so."  
She reaches for Katoptris, her dagger that’s hidden under her dress. The people around her are screaming and rushing out of the hall. She isn’t sure what the mist lets them see, but it must be dreadful because they seem very keen on getting the hell out of here. She can’t see her dad, so she just hopes that he is at a safe distance. The waitress is a fully grown lion now, with a goat head sticking out of it’s back. She has seen a lot of ugly monsters, but the goat head still freaks her out. Piper hides behind an overturned table.  
"Oh for the gods sake! A chimera?! Right here?" she hears.  
Piper peeps out. It’s James Adler, an actor who’s working on the same series with her dad. But he has a spear in his hand made out of celestial bronze, so that can only mean one thing: he is a demigod. But before Piper can alert him of her presence the chimera breaths fucking fire, and she is busy trying not to get burned. She rolls over, getting from one table’s shield to others. She can see Adler hiding behind a column. The chimera is turning chairs and tables over in its search for Piper, a horrible screeching sound coming out of its mouth. Piper can hear sirens from a distance. They have to deal with the monster before humans came back. So she grabs a glass and throws it to the other end of the hall, distracting the chimera long enough so she can run to the column. Adler stares at her in surprise.  
"Look, girl, you really shouldn’t be here" he stops when he notices the dragged "Or you should be."  
"It’s after me. I can distract it, but you have to kill it. My dagger isn’t good from a distance."  
"Okay."  
Piper murmurs a prayer to all the gods before jumping out.  
"Hey, waitress lady!"  
The monster roars, as it runs towards her. She gets behind the column just in time not to turn into ashes. Her hair still gets scorched. She concentrates on her words, pushing her will through them to give enough time to Adler.  
"You are only paying attention to me. That’s why you are here, to catch me. Nothing else matters. You want to catch me alive."  
She can see Adler climbing the decorative pillar in the middle of the hall. He accidentally knocks a vase over and the chimera flinches.  
"You don’t want to look over there. You are only looking at me. You can only concentrate on me."  
Finally, Adler is at the top of the pillar. But as Piper gets too distracted with watching him her voice loses its power and the chimera turns around. Its reaction is only a minute too late. Adler jumps down with a scream, impaling the monster’s head with his spear. The chimera lets out one last, ear-shattering screech, then dissolves into ashes. Piper and Adler stand next to each other, panting.  
"Nice trick with your speech."  
"Nice stab."  
"James Adler, son of Dionysus."  
"Acting."  
"Yeah, good old dad passed down some of his talents. You are McLean’s daughter, aren’t you?"  
"Yeah. I’m Piper."  
"Wait, let me guess. Demeter? No, she is more into the silent farmer type. Is it Aphrodite?"  
"Yes."  
"I can’t believe it! Tristan McLean got the goddess of love fall for him. No suprise he is so popular."  
"I have to go warn my friends."  
"Go, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. I’ll take care of this."  
He looks around. The hall is in ruins, with broken glasses, and ruined decoration. The flames haven’t died down yet either.  
"No wonder I’m a PR nightmare."


End file.
